


Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy)

by Blackbeyond



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Butt Plugs, Comfort Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rami Malek as Elyan 2k15, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, fitting room sex, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mmm, so fit,” Eggsy sighs, standing behind his lover, “Ya like it?”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll particularly like any costume love,” Harry murmurs, “They’re not exactly my type.”</p><p>“They look like your type,” his young lover counters, running a hand down Harry’s chest, admiring the view of the bare skin and muscle. “Look like they was made f’you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin](http://www.takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com) on tumblr!
> 
> Not Beta-Read

Let it be known that Harry Hart loves Gary “Eggsy” Unwin.

Truly, he does, so much so that he finds himself to be a pushover when Eggsy looks up at him with bright blue eyes and a pretty pout, face the picture of innocent wonder. Which is how Harry finds himself holed up in a fitting room in the back of a Halloween store, staring at the halves of couples costumes Eggsy has picked for him.

“Really Eggsy?” Harry asks out into the seating area, where Eggsy is no doubt perched, waiting for Harry to come out in the ridiculous outfits he’s picked out. The older man picks up one of the plastic packages, mildly horrified at the flesh toned body suit that was featured on the front, covered in what looked to be fake foliage. “Adam of Eden? Is this a serious costume suggestion?”

The following silence told Harry everything he needed to know, and he closes his eyes while praying for patience, opening the fitting room door to give Eggsy a judgmental look. His young lover blinks innocently at him from where he’s laid out on one of the sofas, feet dangling off on of the arm rests.

“Did ya even look at the other ones?” Eggsy asks, kicking his feet in the air in indignation. “I had some actual costumes in there!” The two stare at each other, Harry’s face the epitome of exasperation while Eggsy looks back with a pleading expression.

Eventually Harry sighs and returns into the fitting room, Eggsy making a triumphant sound behind him as he closes the door. Immediately the “Adam” costume is tossed to the corner, leaving a stack of four costumes behind. “Peanut Butter Side to My Jelly,” Harry mutters, almost afraid to open the package as it may actually contain a large tented fabric with a painted purple spot in the center.

(Spoiler alert: it does, and Harry outright refuses to let Eggsy see him in the ridiculous costume, no matter how much the younger man pleaded from the other side of the door.

“’arry this is important! I need t’see it! What if this is our costume for t’party tomorrow?”

“I can assure you Eggsy, it. Is. Not.”)

The next costume is actually a step up from the last, though that wasn’t saying much, Harry letting out a groan as the next flesh tone suit had a bacon strip sewn onto it.

“Eggsy, does your companion costume happen to be an egg by any chance?”

Harry really should be used to the knowing silences that follow his questions. He puts the costume back into its plastic wrap without trying it on, almost ready to cancel their RSVP to Merlin and Elyan’s Halloween party, but then he thinks of Eggsy’s hopeful face when Merlin had suggested a couple’s costume, and he’s looking at the last two costumes laid out for him.

“Wild Wild Wild West Cowboy Costume? Men’s Deluxe Viking Costume? Eggsy, both of these costumes are missing a top.”

He hears Eggsy’s laughter from the sitting area before it’s right outside his changing room door, followed by a light knock. Harry lets him in, frowning at both Eggsy’s mischievous expression and the incomplete costumes in his hands.

“They ain’t missing anything ‘arry,” Eggsy explains as he shuts the door behind him, “The guy costumes are shirtless!”

“And I supposed your costumes will also be shirtless?” Harry asks with an eyebrow raised, imagining his young lover in these costumes, ass clad in tight spandex or leather, abs on display. It was a nice image.

“Nah bruv,” Eggsy says, swiping at his phone, “Gonna be in some skirts and heels.”

…That was a _very_ nice image.

“Apologies, what?” Harry chokes out, much to Eggsy’s delight.

“They’re couples costumes, and ya got the guy parts! So I’m wearin’ the girl parts,” Eggsy explains, brandishing pictures of him in the costume options to Harry’s face, the older man turning a lovely shade of red. Understandable as neither costume left much to his imagination.

The Viking companion costume had Eggsy in a tight mini dress, neckline cut to emphasize what would be a woman’s breasts, but only serves to show the swell of Eggsy’s pecks. His abs are visible through the thin fabric, and his crotch is barely covered by the furry miniskirt, which leads Harry’s eyes down to Eggsy’s fishnet clad legs that finished in a pair of fuzzy high heels.

“I-,” Harry begins, but he’s lost for words, blood slowly draining from his brain to his crotch. Eggsy smirks and swipes to the right to show the Wild West option, and Harry feels dizzy from the sudden loss of all his blood from his brain. Eggsy was truly trying to kill him. The younger man is clad in a bikini top for this costume, red and made from a bandana pattern, the cloth tied behind his neck for a halter effect. There are what appear to be Daisy Dukes tight around his crotch and arse, emphasizing the size of his assets, and Harry almost comes in his pants like a teenager.

“I’ve got a garter belt and thigh high boots for that one,” Eggsy purrs, and Harry is glad that they aren’t visible on the phone, knowing he would have lost it in the fitting room. He hands the phone back to Eggsy, weakly glaring at the younger man, but Eggsy was unrepentant, pushing the costumes into Harry’s hands.

“C’mon, ya gotta try these on now! We need a matchin’ couple’s costume t’beat Merlin an’ Elyan!”

Harry half expects Eggsy to leave him to it as he opens up the Wild West costume, but Eggsy takes a seat on the ottoman stool, scrolling through his phone while waiting.

The fabric is surprisingly soft as he slips it on, thought there isn’t much fabric to slip on. The entire costume is a wide brimmed hat, brown fabric laced together over his thighs, and one brown vest, pretending to be some kind of gun harness.

“Really Eggsy?” Harry asks, subtly sucking in his gut a little as his younger lover looks up in interest.

“Mmm, so fit,” Eggsy sighs, standing behind his lover, “Ya like it?”

“I don’t think I’ll particularly like any costume love,” Harry murmurs, “They’re not exactly my type.”

“They look like your type,” his young lover counters, running a hand down Harry’s chest, admiring the view of the bare skin and muscle. “Look like they was made f’you.”

Harry frowns as Eggsy’s hand runs over the layer of thickness that’s begun to form over his abs, and he tries to inconspicuously tuck in again, avoiding Eggsy’s gaze.

“What’re ya doin’?” Eggsy murmurs, pressed straight up against Harry’s back, “You don’t need t’do that, yer world fit.”

“I’m afraid not darling,” Harry responds, taking off the costumes, pushing Eggsy away, and moving to tug on his undershirt. “In my new duties as Arthur, I fear I’ve let myself go.”

Now that was some bullshit to Eggsy, and the younger man grabs Harry’s wrists to force the older man to drop the undershirt and turn to him, looking him dead in the eye.

“Harry, you ain’t ‘let yerself go’ or whatever bull ya have in ya head right now.” His accent grew a tad thicker with passion as he looked at the beautiful man in front of him as if he were crazy. Which he was, because Harry Hart was by far the most gorgeous and fit man he’d ever laid eyes on, and for the man himself to think otherwise. Well, Harry had another thing coming.

“It’s not bull, as you say,” Harry argues, “I’m speaking the truth.” The older man doesn’t understand how Eggsy could think him attractive when he’s got a gut for the first time since he joined Kingsman and his hair has begun greying. He’s nearly fifty-six and he’s no longer an active agent, there’s no thrill to him anymore, and he is far too old for Eggsy. It’s a mystery to Harry as to why Eggsy is staring up at him with willful blue eyes, indignant on his behalf.

“Listen ‘ere,” Eggsy starts, pressing a kiss to Harry’s neck, “Yer fuckin’ perfect babe.”

“Don’t call me babe,” Harry tries to get out, but the words are swallowed by Eggsy’s mouth, hot and insistent on his own. There’s little resistance as Eggsy presses him up against the solid wall, the young man running his hand up over Harry’s torso to end up in the older man’s hair, pulling him down to deepen the kiss.

“Perfect,” Eggsy gasps out when they finally separate, enjoying the dazed expression on Harry’s face when he pulls away, the older man’s lips dark and red now. “Do I gotta prove it?”

Harry is silent, if he’s catching his breath or deliberating Eggsy never finds out, because he’s already tracing Harry’s collarbones with his tongue, nipping and teasing the skin around his neck, relishing the hitches in Harry’s breath and the soft gasps that escape the older man almost unwittingly.

“Neck and collarbones that would make a lesser man weep,” Eggsy muses, raking his fingernails down Harry’s sides, the older man shivering at the sensation, and makes his way down Harry’s chest, marking him up with varying sizes of love bites.

“And fuck that bull that ya got a gut, let yerself go my arse, yer so solid and thick.” Eggsy licks a line from Harry’s waistband to his pecs, taking a now hardened nipple into his mouth and sucking, causing Harry to gasp out in surprise, reaching down to place a hand on Eggsy’s head, the other bracing himself on the wall. Eggsy smirks in satisfaction from having elicited such a reaction from his lover and pulls away to kiss Harry once more. “I love t’feel of ya, nice and solid on toppa me, best feelin’ in t’world.”

“Eggsy-,“ Harry interrupts, but Eggsy shakes his head just as he drops to his knees, undoing Harry’s trousers.

“And not t’mention yer cock,” Eggsy mentions casually before mouthing at the thick outline of Harry’s cock, straining against the fabric of the older man’s pants. “Fills me up just right, t’perfect thickness an’ all.” He lowers the fabric of the briefs enough to let Harry’s cock free and takes it all down in one practiced go, humming in pleasure at the weight and taste of Harry on his tongue.

“Fuck!” Harry cries out, and there’s a sudden “sir?” that isn’t Eggsy coming from the opposite side of the fitting room door. The older man’s eyes widen as he remembers that he’s meant to be trying on costumes in a Halloween store, and he glares at the young man beneath him, though Eggsy shows no remorse, going so far as to take Harry deeper down his throat until his lips were wrapped around the base of his cock.

“Just, hit a snag,” Harry manages to get out, “Apologies.” The store employee makes an understanding noise and moves away from the door. Eggsy pauses for a moment, listening for the sounds of the employee’s steps to disappear before he hums around Harry’s cock, one long and loud sound.

“Eggsy!” Harry hisses, both in pleasure and shock, reaching down to stop his lover, but Eggsy catches both his hands and moves them away as he pulls away briefly. “Eggsy, we’re in public!”

“You’ll just hafta be quiet then,” Eggsy whispers back with a cheeky grin, lowering Harry’s trousers and pants until they’re pooled around his ankels, “Cuz I’ve gotta tell you about your perfect arse as well, and how I could fuckin’ bounce a quarter off ‘ow tight it is.”

Harry braces himself, anticipating the feeling of Eggsy’s tongue on him seconds before he actually feels it, knees going weak at the first teasing touch by his hole.

“So tight f’me always,” Eggsy praises Harry, and the older man can’t help but blush, the self-consciousness he felt not moments before dissipating under Eggsy’s words and tongue. “And ya gonna see yerself be good f’me.”

Harry doesn’t get a chance to ask what Eggsy means before he’s being bent over the ottoman Eggsy had been sitting on earlier, facing the fitting room mirror, amazed by how debauched he looks when Eggsy has only just begun.

“Look at you,” Eggsy murmurs, thumbing at Harry’s arsehole while making eye contact with him via mirror, “Watch ‘ow beautiful you are, how good you are f’me.” And then Harry loses sight of him in the mirror right before the first push of Eggsy’s tongue and he’s barely able to hold in his moan. There’s nothing but the sound and sensation of Eggsy’s rimming him wet and open, fingers and tongue probing into his most intimate opening, the feeling of Eggsy’s saliva dripping from his hole and down his thighs.

Harry is a mess by the time Eggsy is visible in the mirror again, the older man’s face red with silent tears, lips bruising from where he’s bitten down to keep his moans in, trying to keep from being caught in the changing room.

“See how beautiful you are?” Eggsy sighs, kissing a line up Harry’s sweaty back. “Do you think you can take my cock babe?” Harry makes a noise of protest at the endearment and Eggsy chuckles. “But that ain’t a negative to taking my dick in the fittin’ room. Do ya want it Harry?”

“Of fucking course,” is the response Eggsy gets before he’s pushed down to sit on the ottoman facing the mirror, Harry turning and sinking down onto Eggsy’s cock, making both men gasp. Harry at the sudden fullness he felt, Eggsy at the sudden vice grip around his hardness, and both at the sight of Eggsy’s cock seated all the way in Harry’s arse.

“Fuck,” Eggsy moans lowly, bringing Harry’s mouth to his own as they gasp and groan their pleasure, Harry riding Eggsy gently at first. “Feel so good ‘arry.”

“I’m so full,” Harry mumbles out, biting his lip again as Eggsy’s cock brushes against his prostate and he closes his eyes, pausing to take it all in.

“Open ya eyes,” Eggsy encourages, and Harry looks at the mirror, sees the strain of his thighs as he lifts himself off Eggsy’s cock before taking it all again, the look of pride and pleasure evident on Eggsy’s face, and he’s a goner, shuddering all through his orgasm while his cum paints the mirror in streaks of white.

“Perfect,” Eggsy emphasizes, thrusting up into Harry’s heat a few more times before he comes while mouthing lazily at Harry’s shoulder. The two catch their breath, Harry falling back onto Eggsy’s chest while Eggsy is content to lean forward with his arms secured around Harry’s waist.

There’s a moment of silence before Harry laughs suddenly.

“Wut?” Eggsy asks, before he sees the state of the fitting room, drying cum decorating the mirror and the disaster of clothes strewn around the small space.

“I don’t think they’ll let us back,” Harry chuckles, loose and relaxed now, and Eggsy joins his lover in laughter.

0o0o0o0

“Still thinkin’ that bull?” Eggsy asks later, once they’ve done their best to clean the fitting room and the costumes have been hurriedly repackaged.

“No,” Harry answers, not a lie, though he is rather focused on a separate task of clenching his hole to keep Eggsy’s cum in. He gets a kiss for his efforts and doesn’t complain when Eggsy takes the Wild West costume to the register.

0o0o0o0

“You look good!” Elyan compliments Harry later than night at the costume party, the Egyptain tapping into his roots and dressed as a pharaoh of some kind. Merlin echoes the statement, dressed in a black cat onesie, and looking rather fondly at his tech assistant.

“Don’t he?” Eggsy chimes in, coming up from behind Harry in his Daisy Dukes, halter top, and high heeled boots. Merlin and Elyan go to compliment Eggsy while the younger man discreetly brushes his hand over Harry’s arse before looping one arm around his waist, and Harry shivers, clenching down on the plug Eggsy had put in as soon as they’d gotten home.

“How’d you get him to wear that costume?” Merlin asks Eggsy, knowing Harry would have never worn the outfit usually.

“I have my ways,” Eggsy says with a wink, and Merlin makes a face while Elyan laughs loudly. Harry looks down at Eggsy with a disapproving look and gets a look promising a continuation of earlier events after the party in response.

Well, he supposes he can endure the rest of the party then.


End file.
